This invention relates generally to wheelchair stability, and more particularly to maintaining stability and maneuverability of collapsed wheelchairs.
Wheelchairs have collapsed positions, in which left and right side frame members are displaced toward one another. In that position, the chair is desirably maneuverable by pushing; however, the front wheels commonly swivel into mutually interfering positions, blocking maneuverability of the pushed chair. There is need for simple reliable means for optionally holding the chair in collapsed position of wheel non-interference, or, for quickly and easily allowing expansion of the chair for normal use. There is also need for improvements allowing wheelchair towing, and lifting, in easily enabled manner, as well as additional advantages as will be seen.